fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Setsuko Omori
Setsuko Omori '(大森 節子 ''oomori setsuko) is a young female mage in the independent guild [[Nymph Foot|'''Nymph Foot]] (ニンフ の 足 ninfu no ashi). Setsuko is renown for her expert usage in Ice Devil Slayer Magic, and it has dubbed her the "Spirit of Snow" (雪の 精神 yukino seishin) by not only her guild members, but most of Fiore. Setsuko has also made an appearance on many additions of Sorcerer Weekly, wherein she is the cover girl. Appearance Setsuko is often described as a loli, (a genre of Japanese anime, where the plot focuses on a prepubescent girl, with particular traits; usually with hints of eroticity.) due to her child-like appearance, despite her being much older. Setsuko herself is a small girl with large crystal blue eyes and long curled eyelashes. She has a button nose, and below that, is her smooth and full lips, which are in the shape of a sideways "3". Setsuko has long blonde hair that is kept up in curled, dual-tornado style, that is held up by two light blue ribbons. On occasion, she wears a white headband with two bunny ears attached to the top, further enhancing her childish appearance. Setsuko wears a white button-up long sleeve shirt with light blue heart buttons lining down the center. She wears a formal black cardigan overtop of the shirt, and ties the outfit together with a light blue bow that she has around her neck. Setsuko has a rather formal wardrobe, as she usually wears a white, frilly dress-skirt that goes down to her knees, revealing her white stockings and black dress shoes. Personality Setsuko has the personality of a typical "dojikko", a very clumsy and cute girl that falls over a lot. She is very caring and sweet, and usually wishes to help in everyway she possibly can. This however, usually ends with her being scolded for messing up, which she tends to do a lot. When scolded, Setsuko will pucker her bottom lip like a child, and try to hold back tears, which almost always fails. Setsuko is described as a prodigy by her fellow guild members, and she returns the kindness by complimenting others on their abilities too, which grants her the position of most-liked among her friends. However, in battle, Setsuko is said to "flip a mental switch" inside of herself, drastically changing the way she behaves and acts. While fighting, Setsuko will become silent and serious, with a determined look across her normally-kind face. This "badass" mode is described as pretty terrifying by the people she knows, because of how big of a change it really is from her normal personality. History Setusko grew up in a rich and luxorious lifestyle, and was pampered and treated well throughout her life. Setsuko was not very social in her early life, much to her socialite parents disapproval. The only person she very much talked to was her big brother. Setsuko and her brother were extremely close, and they played and shared secrets everyday, but Setsuko's parents became more and more worried everyday because of this. One day while Setsuko was playing with her brother, her parents walked into the playroom and told her the news. Setsuko, never had a brother. The only sibling she ever had was 4 when he died two years before her birth. The Omori family had kept the pictures of her brother up around the house, and Setsuko had used her vivid imagination and Illusion Magic that she learned from tutoring to thoroughly convince herself that her brother was always there to play with her, when in reality, it was nothing more than an imaginary friends. This news broke her parents hearts, because Setsuko became even more secluded, and eventually fell into depression. Setsuko was brought to her grandmothers house to stay, as the many pictures of her brother made her feel very sad. Her grandmother turned out to be a mage, unbeknownst to Setsuko's parents. Setsuko's grandmother had taught Setsuko how to summon an utilize the fabled Gem Spirits, and eventually passed on the keys to her. Her grandmother was also in the possesion of books of the lost magic of Ice Devil Slaying, which Setsuko taught to herself. Setsuko set out on a journey of conquest and adventure, bidding her grandmother farewell. Eventually, she learned of the Nymph Foot guild, and quickly rose in its ranks. Magic and Physical Abilities Intense Speed and Agility: '''Being of small stature, Setsuko is capable of operating at her bodies core and using the natural balance of the Earth to her advantage. Setsuko often utilizes her extreme speed and agility in battle to dodge and quickly counter enemy attacks, as well as climb or run to a safer area that might prove to be towards her advantage. '''Excellent Strength: '''Despite her small nature, Setsuko has trained along with her guild members on a daily basis to become stronger and better than before. Setsuko herself fights in a "no-holding back" style, and will not go easy on her opponent. The style is perfect for Setsuko because of how much stamina she posseses, which enables her to go all-out from the beginning of the fight. '''Outstanding Stamina: '''Setsuko does cardio excersises every morning, increasing her running speed and length every day. This extreme amount of stamina allows her to run and fight faster and harder, to land crippling blows on the enemy with each strike. '''Devil Slayer Magic (滅悪魔法, Metsuaku Mahō) is a Caster, Lost Magic, and finally, a subsection of the Slayer Magic line utilized by those known as Devil Slayers (滅悪魔導士 (デビル・スレイヤー), Debiru Sureiyā lit. Demon Destroying Magicians). In order to learn the Devil Slayer Magic, the user must have their magic "modified" by one of the Books of Zeref, which contain notes on how to obtain Magic Barrier Particles, very similar to that of a Dragon teaching a human Dragon Slayer Magic. The Book of Zeref which passes on the Magic Barrier Particles of the element to the user modifies the user's magical origin with the book's own Magic Barrier Particles, inverted by the paper to not harm the user, which changes how magical energy circulates within their body, therefore causing their magic origin and own magical energy to become "demonic" in nature; thus a portion of their own power changes the user's magical power into that of a Devil Slayer. Continuing with this process, the (now harmless to the user) Magic Barrier Particles of book acts alongside the energy of the body in order to catalyze a variety of bodily processes when younger, therefore allowing the morphing of their physiology to a point where the individual has adopted some physical traits, as well as the element, from said book. As a result of Devil Slayer Magic's mechanics, the user can transform their body with features of their respective element, utilizing both offensive and defensive styles; turning their body into a makeshift weapon unique to themselves. They can consume external sources of their respective natural element to replenish their own energy. A Devil Slayer Magic user is immune to the effects of their own element, and can consume external sources of their element to replenish their strength. However, as far as has been discovered, a Devil Slayer cannot consume the element that they produce themselves, and elements must be consumed through the mouth. Interestingly, out of the three "main" Slayer Magic styles, which consist of Dragon Slayer Magic. God Slayer Magic, and itself, it seems as if Devil Slayer Magic has the most power—as a user is capable of devouring the elemental magic of its peers. In addition to this absolute dominance over the user's element, they are capable of controlling the element of others with hand motions. The user of Devil Slayer Magic is capable of modifying the properties of their element, morphing it from having immense cutting power to smashing into foes with incredible blunt force. The Devil Slayer Magic seems to surround the user with a small, barely felt aura of their own element—in one case, a user of Fire Dragon Slayer Magic noted how the temperature lowered after the appearance of an Ice Devil Slayer Magic user. Even though Devil Slayer Magic is capable of dealing immense damage against Etherious Demons and their Curses, a user of Devil Slayer Magic is unable to consume elemental curses, as they are composed of dangerous Magic Barrier Particles, whereas the regular Devil Slayer Magic's Magic Barrier Particles are considered harmless to the user. It should be noted that for Devil Slayer Magic, it is considered near impossible to learn for humans, as demons of any kind look down upon mankind, and it is unknown how Magic Barrier Particles can merge with a Magic Origin, thus making it an almost literal Lost Magic. Because of this, it was discovered that magicians are capable of learning Devil Slayer Magic from the Books of Zeref and the like, similar to that of how God Slayer Magic can be learnt from several books. Something interesting to note; Devil Slayer Magic is a very fickle Magic, and that learning it too quickly and making use of its properties in rapid succession can have adverse effects on the user, causing them to become afflicted with black markings that spread across their entire body; these markings contain traces of demonic energy that are capable of affecting their own Magic Origin and thought processes, essentially allowing them to transform into a demonic being, however slight it may be. The users who master this Magic are able to summon these markings at will, allowing them to become immune (to a limited degree) to the effects of Curses, including the "Ultimate Curse" Memento Mori, which is supposed to completely annihilate whatever it touches. This Magic also allows its users to obtain information about a Demon by just observing it for a second. *'Ice Devil Slayer Magic (氷の滅悪魔法 Kōri no Metsuaku Mahō)' is a Caster Magic and a form of Devil Slayer Magic that utilizes ice from the coldest nether regions of hell to combat and slay devils and demons. The ice which can not be melted by mortal flames. These Magic Barrier Particles of book now flow alongside the energy of his body which has affected morphing of his physiology to a point where he has adopted some physical traits of the respective element and creature upon use of the magic.Setsuko can greatly reduces the temperature of an ecosystem just by being an area becoming more powerful as she uses the magic to reshape the battlefied one spell or move at a time. The ice itself appears to be exceedingly powerful, seeing as a multiple forms of fire based slayers have failed to melt the ice. Among them are Phoenix, Dragon and God Flame slayers were incapable of melting it, even the strongest of flames have came upon its equal and melted the ice albeit a great deal of intensity. This Magic is said to surround Setsuko with a cold aura, with many of her teammates noting the change in temperature due to her arrival. As shown often times when Setsuko speak's vapor is said to leave her mouth and is emitted off her hands. The magic is said to extraordinarily painful often giving off a stingy cold feelings and even works well for slowing down opponents by numbing the body, subjecting it to harsh temperatures and conditions. Like other Slayer magic, it allows Setsuko to consume external sources of ice to enhance her own power and regain stamina while at the same time granting her immunity to it. Her immunity to the element of ice itself is powerful enough that is able to withstand not only his own magic but any cold related powers used against her. When used separately this magic relies far more on sheer power, generating rough shapeless masses of ice causing grievous cuts and inflicting tremendous amounts of blunt damage. The magic is quite capable of offering various means to protect himself from harm. The most fearsome trait of Ice Devil Slayer Magic is the incredible freezing capabilities it grants. A simple swipe of his arm or flick of the wrist and Setsuko has been shown instantly freezing people solid and freeze an area with an extensive range to cover entire landscapes. With her range and mastery entire areas can become winter wastelands wthin moments with bonechilling tmeperatures. Over the years Setsuko built and developed his mastery over the Magic that is powerful enough to single handily able to disrupt and reduce the motion and speed at which particles in th environment on a molecular level. Which works best for the user as freezing over an area, atmosphere, or even objects. Unlike most slayer magic which freeze's on a surface level, she freeze's on a molecular level at astounding temperatures which give his freezing powers the range to freeze everything from alcohol at −114 °C; −173 °F; 159 K, to freezing iron and steel at −135 °C; −92.7 °F; 188.8 K. Arc of Gems''' (宝石の 精霊 魔法 housekino seirei mahou) is a Holder magic that utilizes the summoning and wielding of Gem Spirits. This magic, while similar to Celestial Spirit Magic, is considered superior in terms of the power contained within the spirits themselves. However, this magic does have its downsides and weaknesses. * 'Gate of the Garnet, Garnetus- 'Blood Magic * 'Gate of the Amethyst, Amethystus- 'Shadow Magic * 'Gate of the Pearl, Gemma- 'Cloud Magic * 'Gate of the Sapphire, Sapphirus- 'Water Magic * 'Gate of the Ruby, Rubinus- 'Fire Magic * 'Gate of the Peridot, Prasnius- 'Plant Magic * 'Gate of the Opal, Opalus- ' Invisibility Magic * 'Gate of the Sardonyx, Sardonycus- 'Palm Magic '''Orient Solid Script (東洋の固体文字, ソリッドスクリプト, Tōyō no Soriddo Sukuriputo) It is a Magic very similar to Solid Script, in the sense that it allows the caster to create words midair and use them for various effects. However, instead of English words Orient Solid Script creates words written in Japanese kanji. Spells of this particular Magic can also be performed with either hand movements or an object, specifically a sword.The kanji summoned has effects relating to its meaning; for example, kanji written that would translate to Defend can have shield-like properties.The effects of certain kanji summoned with Orient Solid Script can be cancelled out with specific Solid Script spells